Tala Nayeli Hagrid
by Star F. Dragonwolfe
Summary: If Tala is Harry's moms cousin and Remus's daughter why doesn't the wizarding world know this and WHY does she call Hagrid 'Da' and Snape 'Uncle? Read on to find out.


~Winter Solstice 1976~

Peter, Sirius and James were late getting to the shack this evening. They had gotten sidetracked having seen Severus studying off by himself when they chose to torment him, yet again, in front of the whole school. Hagrid had broken it up and rather loudly berated the three boys for being bullies. The three boys realized it was nearly sun down and they raced off. . Hagrid gently took the injured boy into his hut, cleaned him up and carried him to the infirmary to be healed. This action formed a friendship that would last unspoken of for the rest of their lives.

When they got to the shack they realized they where too late to secure their friend in for the next three days, as the moon was to be at it's fullest. Remus already had transformed and escaped into the dark reaches of the Forbidden Forest. Scared and quite understandably frightened they hurried back to the school and in hushed tones explained what had happened to the Headmaster.

They all were docked 100 points for their irresponsible behavior regarding fellow students and had to serve detentions with Filch every evening for the next two months for failing in their duties to help maintain student safety. He hinted that their behavior was nearly as bad as You-Know-Who when around muggleborns.

Four days later Remus stumbled out of the woods delirious and covered in wounds obviously from a female wolf. He had a high fever, was half dead and as he was attended to by the school's healer he was ranting about a nymphomaniac in the forest that tried to kill him by forcing him to mate nonstop for the duration of the full moon.

~Autumnal Equinox 1980~

_Hagrid and Dumbledore were nearly stampeded by the largest herd of Centaurs as they searched the forest for a young very pregnant girl they had spotted earlier. She had obviously been in labor and having a child in the Forbidden Forest was a death wish because of all the creatures. The leader of the Centaurs even told them to leave the forest and not to come back of they wished to live. _

_Hagrid explained why they were there and begged to be allowed to stay so he would be able to help. Bane and his men grabbed Dumbledore and tossed him out of the forest on his ass and fired arrows at him when he tried to reenter the forest._

_A woodland nymph appeared, and quickly explained that the pregnant elf did not need the help of wizards, her child did; that their aid would ensure the foreign mixed breed high elfin maiden to be executed along with her abomination of a child. The moment she was conceived, the High Council had sentenced the baby to death. The High Council's way was to leave the newborn for the forest creatures to devour. Only another mixed breed could save the child if they pledged to say near the Forest and never abandon any creature in need of aid. _

_Hagrid always wanted to be a father so he slit his wand hand and as his blood dripped onto the ground at his feet he vowed to always remain near the forest and that should that child or the creatures should ever be in need of him that only death would stop him from providing it with love and anything else it would need. _

_The leader of the unicorns suddenly appeared and healed Hagrid's hand and sealed the blood oath with the unicorns magic's unbreakable bond as the child was laid in Hagrid's hand. _

_The mother manipulated the bonded oath saying when the time comes to choose another school he would be granted a hiatus to follow the blue bird so he could return in time to help the innocent dog/man's godson. As she started to hemorrhage and bleed out she kissed her child and told Hagrid that the child is to be named Tala Nayeli Hagrid. She took a ragged breath and called to the Elfin High Council, in a flash of light her body stripped of all magic and she dropped dead. The creatures of the forest looked on in tears as her body was flashed away by Fawlkes._

_~Seven Years Later~_

_Hagrid scurried to Dumbledore's office clutching his daughter and an umbrella that was glowing. _

"_Wha' hapnin Professor? Wha' has she done?"_

"_Hagrid, by chance does this umbrella contain your broken wand pieces? "_

_Hagrid gulped and muttered a positive response as they watched his broken wand be twisted and liquefied into a putty like substance and then molded back into the original shape. Fawlkes dropped five bloody tears onto it and in a fiery blast his useless wand became whole. _

_Tala looked up and held out the wand. "Try it Da. All better now." Hagrid shakily took the restored wand and looked around. He quietly cast a heat charm on the cold tea sitting on Dumbledore's desk and wept tears of joy as it started steaming and then simmering. _

"_Professor, can I still use this? May I finish my schoolin or ………" _

"_Well, Rubeus, concerning what we just saw…Yes I believe you should finish your schooling. Slowly. I will try and arrange for the staff to tutor you in any classes you want. When you are ready for your OWLs and NEWTs we'll just pop on over to Beaubaxton or port key to another school for them."_

_Hagrid went home and thought about Dumbledore's offer. He decided to ask the ministry if he could get another chance to finish his schooling if he volunteered to be monitored and followed by an Auror to ensure he didn't 'endanger' any more students. _

_The next day he left Tala with Severus and took himself to the Ministry of Magic and requested to speak to the Minister of Magic on Hogwarts business. A meeting was granted .He sat and talked with Fudge for several hours, explaining what he was truly there for and how his wand had became whole. He even demonstrated that it worked perfectly. _

_The Minister was deeply shocked and sat thinking for half an hour before briskly saying no, and that Hagrid was to hand over his wand and submit to being stripped of all his magic in four days time. Myrtle's family insisted that he do this or be sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his natural life._

_Two days later a Blue Phoenix arrived and delivered a letter to Hagrid. _

Karpatii Boarding Academy

Educating All Sentient Magical Species Since 1631

Headmistress: Ariana M. Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Rubeus Hagrid,

We are pleased to inform you that you and your daughter have been accepted into courses here at Karpatii Boarding Academy; the Adult Education for you and our Elemental course for your daughter; in addition both of you have been awarded full scholarships. Please find and fill out the enclosed enrollment packets.

Term begins on September 1. We await your response by no later than July 31. Please use the phoenix feather port key. Secure feather to package, set it on a table and clap twice while saying 'Return to Sender'.

Yours sincerely,

Perseus Evans

Deputy Headmaster

STAFF MEMBERS…AREA OF SPECIALIZATION

Selene…Divination & Astronomy

del Ponce, Meri……Runes

Corvinus, Remi…Martial Arts

Dragonseeker, Tatijana…Shadow Walking

Dumbledore, Ariana…Environmental Arts

Evans, Perseus…Potions

Granger, Lily…World Studies

Hagrid, Barnibus…Creature Care

Longbottom, Rose…Herbology

Lupin, Eugene…Magical Combat & Defense

McGonagall, Maude…Arithmancy & Transfigurations

Merlin…Wand Making

Potter, Jane…Spell Work

Zambini, Emma…Healing Art

AVAILABLE COURSES

Elemental: Ages 7 - 10 years

Mage: Ages 11 - 14 years

Specialist: Ages 15 - 17 years

Adult Education: Ages 18+ years

Student Enrollment Acceptance Form

Full Name__________________________________

Date Of Birth________________________________

Gender_____________________________________

Species*____________________________________

Powers*____________________________________

*If unknown please enclose a vial with seven drops of blood sealed inside and tie vial with a strand of hair for typing

Special Dietary Requirements: ______________________________

Habitat Requirements: ____________________________________

Safety Requirements: _____________________________________

Rules and Regulations

Sexual contact is forbidden and is grounds for EXPULSION

Possession of intoxicating substances is grounds for EXPULSION

School uniform will be worn during school week

Uniforms will be kept clean and in good repair

All off ground excursions will be approved by Head Mistress

Use of powers and magic is forbidden inside assembly halls and walkways

Pets are not allowed

Familiars are allowed

UNIFORM:

All pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
One set dress robes

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wears

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Three pairs black slacks/ knee length tartan pleated skirts

Three long sleeve shirts/blouses

Three school ties & Two dress ties

One plain & one dress button cover

Eight pairs black socks

Two One Piece swimsuits

Eight sets of gender specific under clothing

All "shoes" will be supplied at school according to need and class requirements

Our school's Sand Phoenix Librarian will provide all textbooks as needed

TEXTBOOKS

The Complete Book of Spells…By H. Granger

Magical Theory…By L. Lovegood

An Idiot's Guide to Transfiguration…By R. Weasley  
Three Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi…. By N. Longbottom  
Magical Drafts and Potions…By S. Prince  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them…By R. Hagrid  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Preservation…By H. Potter  
Unfogging the Future…By C. Vblatsky

Mastering The Broom…By H. Potter

Home Life and Social Habits of Muggles…By M. Macaro

Runes: How to Identify & Translate Them…By M. del Ponce

Meditations to Finding Your Spirit Animal…By B. Talbot

A Laypersons Guide to Becoming an Animagus…By T. Dragonseeker

Shielding for Dummies: 9001 Protection Techniques…By K. Shonski

To Your Health: Healing Spells for All Instances…By M. Pomfrey

Live Free: Survive in Any & All Hostile Environments…By B. Den Hapne

Magical Pathways: A Beginners Guide to Wand Making…By Merlin

EQUIPMENT  
One wand  
One cauldron (pewter, size 2)  
One set glass or crystal phials  
One telescope  
One set brass scales

*FIRST WEEK ONLY _AGE LIMIT 14+_

Monday

Potions

Magical Combat

Magical Defense

Wand Making*

Martial Arts

_Occlumancy_

Tuesday

Runes

Herbology

Transfigure

Arithmancy

Creature Care

_Animagus_

Wednesday

Spell Work

World Studies

Environmental Arts

Flying*

Divination

_Shadow Walking_

Thursday

Runes

Herbology

Transfigure

Arithmancy

Creature Care

_Ligumancy_

Friday

Potions

Magical Combat

Magical Defense

Martial Arts

_Animagus_

Final exams are during the last week before the summer

Ordinary Wizarding Levels…(OWLs)

Find Your Destined Occupation…(FYDOs)

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test…(NEWTs)

Certified Assistant Test…(CATs)

Specialization Award Pecurement…(SAPs)

Your Child's Security Section

Mother's Name_____________ Code word:__________

Father's Name_____________ Code word:__________

_Emergency Contacts Relationship Where/How to Contact_

__________________ __________ ___________________

__________________ __________ ___________________

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_I don't own Harry Potter series. JK Rawling does. _

_I don't own the Dark series. C. Feehan does._

_I don't own the Underworld series. Someone else does_

_This is just a fun way of killing time._

_If you would like to read more let me know by commenting._

_Occasionally I might have illustrations to go with certain parts. I will share them with you but only if you request them in your comments._


End file.
